Untitled
by dins
Summary: GOKU'S MEMORIES: THE SEQUAL ...hoping one day we'd be strong enough...to make them pay... Goku's Memories pt1 summary included.
1. Loss

Events Summary of "Goku's Memories":

- Goku gets struck by lightning and when he wakes up; he forgets everything about Sanzo and remembers everything about Heaven (except the end where they all die)

- Nataku wakes up! He goes down to meet with Goku; he is also trying to get away from Litouten who wants Nataku back as fighting God with the passing of Homura.

- Litouten orders a group of four assassins to go down and kill Sanzo-ikkou because he knows that they will defend Nataku and he needs them gone to make Nataku's capture successful.

- The assassins, called the 'Nerneks' (a little corny, but it sounded good at the time!) with the names Kail, Fei, Jiro and Rae go down and start beating up Sanzo-ikkou, but their leader, Kail recognises Gojyo as Kenren Taishou, their old commander. They stop fighting and they all bow down to Gojyo and they will continue to serve him as loyal followers, disregarding the fact that Nataku brought up that Gojyo is just the reincarnation.

- The Nerneks (which we find out is Kenren _backwards_…urusai! It sounded good at the time!) Tell Nataku that Litouten is sending the entire Heaven's army to get Nataku back.

- Litouten finds out that the Nerneks have switched sides and has sent a lone assassin (continues to be referred as 'the assassin') to take care of Sanzo-ikkou.

- The assassin is beating them up really badly, close to defeating them but with a last ounce of energy Nataku is able to stop him and he retreats.

- They are all injured and Sanzo and Hakkai are getting weird headaches. They both suddenly get fits and it seems that something inside of them has snapped as they begin to see flashes of their other selves (i.e. Konzen and Tenpou)

- That night, Heaven's army comes to attack. They are all fighting but then they start to lose because there are too many. Then Nataku gets caught and tortured and the others are in bad situations, Goku loses it and his limiter breaks. The army takes Nataku away and leaves an injured Sanzo-ikkou and Nerneks to the mercy of Seiten Taisei, Son Goku.

- Sanzo puts the limiter back on (of course!) and they begin to recover. Sanzo is pissed and tells Goku off (aww…you know how cranky Sanzo gets) and Goku runs off disheartened and ends up in the woods alone.

- As Gojyo sleeps with a concussion, he wakes up differently, and we find out that it is no longer Gojyo, but Kenren who has taken over Gojyo's body (read chap 13 for further understanding).

- In the forest Goku is approached by Mirei and Homura (their spirits..._some of my stuff here sound really corny_ _sometimes_…) and they have come to sort out Goku's head because Goku's confused about everything. The process is that Rinrei had to unseal his Sanzo memories and Homura had to seal his Konzen memories (get me?) Rinrei finished her part, but then Heaven's army shows up (under Litouten's order) and Homura's time is up. Though we find out that Kanzeon Bosatsu sent Homura because she wanted Heaven off her back about Goku's memories and she knew Homura wouldn't have had the heart to finish it anyways. Goku is helpless and the army captures him.

- Elsewhere, Konzen takes over Sanzo's body.

- Litouten uses Goku to bribe Nataku into working for him and Nataku agrees. Litouten wants him to destroy Tenjiku and Gyumao.

- Kanzeon comes down and tells them that Goku is in Heaven, so they go and rescue him. Though Goku is kept under new high-tech security and so…Tenpou emerges. They save Goku but then Heaven's army comes in yet again. Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai take control and beat them up easier, due to the Gods within them.

- Nataku arrives at Tenjiku and everyone except Kougaiji is there to defend it (he's off somewhere) and Nataku beats up Dokugaku and Yaone. _Then_ Kou comes but _obviously_ Nataku beats him up. Nataku continues inside and later Kou follows with a vile that he quickly accepted from Nii to help him defeat Nataku.

- Sanzo-ikkou descend and take a while to heal their wounds, and then Kanzeon helps once again and send Sanzo-ikkou and the Nerneks to the west ASAP on certain yellow clouds called Kinto'uns.

- They get there all speedy and find the injured Yaone and Dokugaku. Gojyo and Hakkai stay as the others go in and find Nataku losing to Kougaiji (who is now out of control and keeps getting stronger by the minute due to vile that _Nii_ gave him, which is never a good thing) and Goku and the Nerneks help him out. Though the Nerneks get beat up and Gojyo and Hakkai come with Yaone and Dokugaku, but they get beat up too. Nataku gets hurt bad and stays at the sidelines as Goku gets beat up, but still going. Sanzo tells Goku to stop Kou's movement and Nataku joins to help. Sanzo shoots Kou but he doesn't die, instead the vile's liquid oozes out and Kou is normal again!

- After all that, Gyoukumen Koushu comes with Nii and she starts laughing.

- The End!

- Now read the sequel!

* * *

Hey everyone! I'm back! MUAHAHAH! Thank You for all those who have reviewed me and stayed with me as I wrote my previous fiction, and now…Ta-Daa! The sequel to "Goku's Memories"!

* * *

'_Fire…no…'_

"_GOKU! Take it, don't lose it!"_

'_Sanzo…?'_

"_Go bakasaru!"_

"_Goku…take care of yourself."_

'_Sanzo…Sanzo…'_

"_What are you doing? Go!"_

"_SANZO!"_

Goku awoke with a start and he breathed deeply as he sat on his bed gathering his thoughts. The door clicked open and Nataku walked in holding a cup of tea.

"Goku? Are you ok?"

"Mm, fine…"

"You sure? Do you want something to eat?"

"Iie, its okay…I'll wait for breakfast."

"You dreamt it again…didn't you?" Nataku stared at him and waited for his answer, though he never really expected one. Goku just nodded and tucked himself back into bed. "Night, Goku." He stepped back and shut the door.

(((((((((((((((((((( 8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

Kougaiji got out of the shower and dried himself off, as he put on his clothes Yaone walked in fresh from reconnaissance.

"Kougaij-sama, they're on the way, they should be within the perimeter of Goku's place in about fifteen minutes."

"How many?"

"Twenty giants."

"They can't handle that many. Call Dokugaku, we're going."

(((((((((((((((((((( 8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

Goku and Nataku are now living somewhere in Japan deep in a forest, staying as far away from any town or village, and especially from Tenjiku. The morning sun shone through the windows and lit up the kitchen where Nataku and Goku ate quietly. Goku recalled his dream, the same dream that he had been having almost every night, where he relived the pain over and over again.

"**You will never touch my beloved."**

**She smirked and hovered her finger over a certain button.**

Goku snapped out of his trance as he heard a knock on the door. Nataku and Goku stared at each other and knew what was coming. Goku ran into his room and took out something from under his pillow and tucked it in his shirt securely. He came back out and joined Nataku as he opened the door to Kougaiji.

"How many?" Goku prompted.

"Twenty giants, they're twenty minutes away."

"Let's go."

* * *

_'It's been forty years…'

* * *

_

Nataku followed behind Goku and watched him warily as they ran below Kougaiji, Yaone and Dokugaku who were flying high on their Hiryus.

* * *

_'Goku hasn't been the same ever since…'

* * *

_

They exited the forest that surrounded their home and ran towards the coast and waited.

_

* * *

'He's colder now; his golden eyes don't shine anymore. Every time he'd eat, or every time he'd fight, there is no smile…'

* * *

_

Goku and Nataku drew their weapons and so did Dokugaku and Yaone, holding them tight as the waves grew rougher.

* * *

'_Kougaiji was exiled. Without hesitation, Yaone and Dokugaku followed, though Lirin was left behind. Gyoukumen Koushu still needed her and used her life to keep Kougaiji away…'

* * *

_

The giants, the new army that Nii Jien Yi had formed came over the horizon. Goku and the rest stood their ground and hoped that they would get through this as they have before.

* * *

_'Kou and Goku made a deal, now we're on the same side…'

* * *

_

Kougaiji began to chant and summon a demon as the others stood ready for the giants to get out of deep waters.

* * *

_'I guess you could say that Kou had enough, but Goku never told me what the deal was exactly…'

* * *

_

Kou released Engokuki and it flew across the sea and hit one of the giants, hardly injuring it.

* * *

'_Both Goku and I look just two, three years older, even though more time has passed. Kougaiji-tachi are the same as they were since the beginning, but Dokugaku changed after the incident, but chose to hide it in front of Kougaiji…though Kou himself keeps wondering how Lirin has grown…'

* * *

_

Each of them jumped towards the giants and began their first attack, landing on their shoulders and assaulting them continuously.

* * *

_'We've been training harder and harder, hoping one day we'd be strong enough…to make them pay…'

* * *

_

Goku stretched his Nyoibou and struck at a giant's neck; it chocked and fell backwards, the 8th one he's killed so far. Goku landed on its foot and only seconds later, twelve more giants fell around him. The sound of the giants crashing into the sea sparked off a memory in Goku's mind and he winced.

Nataku landed next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Goku, we're done here." Goku searched for a certain object that he tucked in his shirt and as he felt it safe in his possession, he sighed and turned to Nataku.

"Mm, let's go home." Goku looked at Kougaiji-ikkou and nodded at the fact that they were unharmed. Goku walked off first and left Nataku with Kougaiji.

"Any change?"

"No."

"He needs to be ready, I feel something beginning in Tenjiku."

"It's getting worse…"

"How worse could it be after 40 years?"

"How would you feel Kougaiji…if you lost the sun?" Nataku gave one last glance at Kougaiji and followed after Goku.

* * *

…just a little to get you guys riled up…and please…don't expect the next update to be soon…


	2. Initiated

Here's the next chapter, sorry for those who are reading this as I go, I mean, later people might stumble upon this "completed" so...yeah...enjoy!

* * *

Goku stood on the roof and watched the sun set and turn the sky into a fiery darkness. His fists tightened and his teeth clenched as he looked deeper at the sun.

**Before Goku and Nataku could reach her, the room began to rumble. The ground began to shake and the walls crumble. Then suddenly, two huge cracks formed a cross on the ground and began to slide inwards...**

"I hate you...Gyoukumen Koushu..."

Nataku watched him from the corner of his eye as he trained at the front of the house.

'Goku...'

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::8::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Kougaiji-sama...is everything ok?" Yaone came onto the balcony of their home, located more than 100km away from Goku's place. She came in with a tray of tea and laid it on the table.

"I was just...thinking."

"Umm..." She was nervous to ask, she began pouring the tea as she tried to sum up the courage.

"What is it Yaone? You can ask me anything."

"It's soon...isn't it?" Kougaiji turned his gaze from skies towards Yaone; she was uneasy and seemed almost frightened. He walked up to her and held onto her arms and reassured her.

"We'll win this, no matter what."

"Hai...but...I don't want anything to happen to us... "

"Trust me, Yaone. I won't let any harm come to you, or anyone else."

"Hai!" she cried.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::8::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nataku jumped onto the roof and slowly approached him.

"Goku, we're running out of food. I'm going into town to get some."

"No, I'll go."

"Do you have the-"

"Yeah, it's with me."

He watched Goku walk off the roof and begin the two-day journey to the nearest town, he worried and he wondered – if he'd be able to see the Goku he once knew, ever again.

Goku entered the forest and followed the path that he and Nataku marked out and walked down it alone. He knew well enough that the forest all around him was crawling with demons. Goku calmly walked through the forest, though was being very attentive to his surroundings. All of a sudden, he heard a rustle of leaves; 'squirrels...' He interpreted, then twigs broke; 'bear...fifteen metres away'. He knew this forest too well. Absolutely nothing could get past him.

Mysteriously, a single autumn leaf slowly fell down in front of Goku. He slightly lifted his right hand and summoned his Nyoibou.

"How long are you going to stay up there? Or would you prefer I come up?"

Narrowed eyes stared at him from within the shade of the trees and the shine of blades caught Goku's attention. An assassin lashed out with his daggers at where Goku stood, but soon realised he missed. His eyes searched every direction until he saw Goku coming from above and his Nyoibou struck him hard on his chest. Goku landed and pinned the demon down.

"Tell Gyoukumen Koushu that she is never going to get her hands on it, no matter what she, or her bastard scientist tries." Goku gave him one blow to the face and he fell unconscious. Goku got up and walked away.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::8::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Then the ground around where the crescent blade dug into crumbled and gave way. In that split second, Dokugaku's heart stopped.**

"Dokugaku, what are you doing outside so late?" He didn't answer. "I'm worried..."

"Please, I need some time alone."

"Soon, we'll be able to get revenge for everything they've done."

"No matter how much they suffer, it won't change anything."

"Gomen..."

"What for?"

"For Kougaiji-sama...Lirin-sama is still alive, but..."

"Urusai..." Dokugaku looked at her for one last time and his eyes startled her. Dokugaku walked back into the house leaving Yaone shaken. High from the balcony Kougaiji watched and sighed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::8::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was dawn and Goku had arrived at the town, he took out a list from his back pocket and began searching the shops. It had taken him all morning and now he was heading back with his stack of food and supplies.

"You!" The townspeople were running away and screaming as they saw a gang of more than a dozen demons approach. Goku kept inside the frustration and anger and put aside his bags.

"Prepare to DIE!" Goku sighed and cracked his knuckles as he waited for the demons to get closer to him. He charged into the pack and within 5 seconds, Goku stood unharmed over fallen demons. He quietly picked up his bags and left.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::8::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Gyoukumen Koushu!"

"Hmm? Ah, you're the assassin I sent. So, is the brat dead?"

"Iie..." The assassin cringed at the bruise Goku gave him on his chest and then looked back up at her.

"I see...Lirin, kill him. I don't want to look at this failure anymore, can't even take care of a kid..."

From the shadows, Lirin slowly approached the assassin and looked down at him kneeling before her. She bared her claws and stared menacingly at him. She lifted him by his shirt and brought him close to her face and whispered.

"Send a message for me and I'll spare you enough pain to keep you alive." The assassin blinked in response and Lirin punched him, sending him all the way to the other side of the room.

"Good...now leave and clean up the mess." Lirin obeyed.

"Gyoukumen Koushu-sama..."

"Oh...Nii?"

"I have some great news."

"About the project?"

"Hai."

"Is it successful?"

"Of course it is."

"When will it be able to be initiated?"

"As soon as I touch up some details, things should be running soon."

"Well done Nii...at least someone hasn't disappointed me..."

From the dark shadows of the corridors, Lirin hid and hung onto every word Nii and Gyoukumen exchanged, she feared the worst but couldn't do anything to stop it. If only she knew more, but she didn't have the slightest clue what Nii was up to.

Lirin turned her attention toward to the assassin and dressed to some of his wounds.

"You, go to onii-chan and tell him to be aware of every change around him and keep everyone safe. Anything could happen so tell him to not trust anyone. Can you remember that?"

"But, Lirin-sama...what if he doesn't believe me?"

"Just show him the bruise on your face." The assassin nodded pathetically and left.

She felt so helpless. She wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to him, Yaone-san, or Dokugaku. She wanted to tear her mother and Nii apart, destroy the whole castle. The only thing that was stopping her was the cold metal that was so tightly bound around her neck.

* * *

Yay! I finally got through that...like I said, don't hope I get the next update up too soon, I have...school...


	3. Amethyst

I'm SORRY! School sucks! Homework sucks! English teacher sucks! Argh! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in like…how many months! Sorry! But dun worry, since school's out, chapters should be coming out faster!

* * *

The assassin stumbled continuously through the forest and he wanted to get out of them as fast as he could. His strength was drained after he crossed the ocean and his fear of fellow assassins in the forest kept him moving hastily. He saw the light of the sun at full blast and realised that he was clear. He bent down to regain some strength, he panted and sweat trickled off his face.

"I finally found it…" He sighed and didn't believe that he actually did.

"Congratulations then."

"Huh?" The assassin looked up and the sun was blocked out by a tall figure with fiery hair flowing across his body.

"Too bad you'll have to die." Kougaiji grabbed the assassin's shirt and lifted him higher than he could bear.

"Matte! Wait Kougaiji-sama!"

"Urusai! Just die quietly!"

"But I have a message from Lirin-sama!" Kougaiji's eyes widened at the mention of his sister's name and his heart skipped a beat. "Please…don't hurt me…" he pleaded as he frantically pointed at his bruised cheek. "Look! Lirin-sama did this to me! She let me live so I could bring you this message!"

Kougaiji examined the wound and it was true, the intensity of the attack was only something that Lirin could reach, no-one else he knew could have left such a bruise, hard and simple with a small feminine touch. Kou dropped him and let him scramble a few metres away.

"What is the message? And I want it word for word."

"Hai…she said 'go to onii-chan and tell him to be aware of every change around him and keep everyone safe. Anything could happen so tell him to not trust anyone'…That's exactly what she said sir."

"Hmm…"

"And sir…I just wanted to let you know…it's soon, very soon. Whatever Nii Jien Yi has planned could be on its way here right now."

"Thank you." Kou stepped back and raised his hand towards the assassin. Fire began to form and the assassin whimpered.

"Wait! I helped you!"

"Sorry, but I meant it when I said that you'll have to die; besides…Lirin told me that I shouldn't trust anyone…right?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::8::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Gyoukumen Koushu-sama, they are ready."

"Really? Well done Nii…Let them go now…"

"What will their first orders be?"

"Kill Goku, Nataku and Kougaiji and retrieve the Sutra."

"Hai." Nii walked out and stepped into his lab holding his bunny close to him, he stood tall and stared up proudly at his latest work.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::8::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was late afternoon and Goku lay on his bed on his side. He squeezed his bed sheets as he dreamt.

"**Would you kindly hand over the Sutra, Sanzo-sama?"**

"**You can die first."**

"**Hmm, after you…"**

Goku's eyes shot open and sighed as he calmed himself down. He sat up and rubbed his head trying to clear the painful memories out.

'Dead…why…' a small tear dropped onto Goku's lap and he stared widely at it. Suddenly, his head jerked up as his nose got into action and he smelt a familiar scent.

"What…?"

Before Goku could get up, the cold metal of a dagger pressed at his neck.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::8::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Yaone! Where are you?"

"Here in the kitchen Kougaiji-sama!"

Kou came into the kitchen and saw her tied up in cooking them lunch, wearing her apron and her hair put together with a clip. He smiled a little as he looked at her cooking so hard.

"Gomen…Yaone…I don't think we'll be home for lunch."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Lirin sent me a messenger, and we need to set off to Goku's right now."

"Hai…" She put down her knife and looked disappointedly at the food.

"You can pack some of this if you'd like."

"Hai!" She smiled and bowed as he left to look for Dokugakuji.

Kou went upstairs and knocked lightly on Dokugaku's bedroom door, but there was no answer and he let himself in.

"Dokugaku, we're leaving." He was staring out his window and had his arms crossed tightly, but as soon as he heard Kou's voice he relaxed and nodded. He followed Kougaiji downstairs and towards the front door, soon Yaone joined them hugging packed lunches, all carefully wrapped.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::8::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Goku was nervous, his mind was in shock and he didn't know what to do, he didn't even have the chance to do anything. The knife was so closely pressed onto the skin of his neck and the slightest move could be fatal for him.

Then suddenly, a guy crashed through the wall from Nataku's room and into Goku's. This caught the mystery man holding Goku by surprise and he loosened his grip and Goku didn't wait to act. He grabbed onto his arm and threw him forwards to land right next to the other. Goku looked up and saw Nataku standing with his shirt torn though uninjured.

"Goku, what's going on?"

"I don't know…are you ok?"

"Mm…I'm fine."

Goku ran next to Nataku and stood ready with their weapons as the two strangers stood facing them. They wore black from top to bottom, shirt, pants, shoes, gloves and a mask that covered their mouths, and to top it all off, a large cloak that came with a hood that shadowed the rest of the face.

The two dark figures ran up to Goku and Nataku and they fought as hard as they could. All of Goku's or Nataku's swiftness, strength and ability was not enough as they began to lose energy and they were about to lose. One of them hit Goku squarely in the stomach and he coughed blood, it stained his hands and he stared wide-eyed at them. It was the first time in 40 years that he had seen his blood.

Goku was off guard and one of them charged up to Goku and slashed him deeply across the chest.

"GOKU!!" Nataku screamed as he saw him go down. He couldn't make a move as he couldn't escape being continuously attacked by another. Soon his sword was locked together with the attacker's knife. Goku lay collapsed on the floor and the other attacker had his knife pressed close to Goku's neck.

"Dammit…"

"Goku get up!"

"Gomen…nasai…"

"Goku!"

"Sanzo…help me…" The knife pressed closer to his neck and thick blood began to trickle out.

"Goku! Get up! You can stop him, kono bakasaru!"

'Sanzo…' Goku looked at the darkness of the person that was about to end his life. He stared deep into the darkness of the hood and saw a small shine. Soon light entered that darkness and revealed more than what Goku expected.

His eyes widened and began to tear as he saw the most beautiful shade of purple in the eyes of the attacker.

The attacker flinched and quickly slashed Goku's neck but hardly making it lethal. He broke out through the window and his accomplice followed after. Goku lay motionlessly in shock and Nataku was bunched at the corner recovering from the fight he just had.

Too late, Kougaiji burst into the room after seeing the broken glass outside.

"Goku, what happened?" Kougaiji looked closer at Goku and he was crying silently. He was confused and turned to look at Nataku who was slowly getting up and Dokugakuji helped him up. "Nataku?"

"We were attacked…these guys…they weren't normal."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know…it was weird, to think after all these years we couldn't handle two guys. Why are you here?"

"I got a word from Lirin that something like this was going to happen."

"A little late aren't you?"

"Gomen. Will Goku be alright?"

"Just give him time."

Yaone walked in and was shocked at the amount of damage there was and the bloody state both Goku and Nataku were in.

"Nataku-san, let me help tend to your wounds."

"Arigatou Yaone…"

* * *

Can't wait for the next chapter? Neither can I… :-P


	4. Revelation

Aahh…holidays rock!

* * *

Goku awoke safely tucked in a bed he had never been in. Panicked, he threw the blanket off him and jumped out of bed.

"Aaargghh!" He was brought down to his knees by an immense pain his chest gave him. He leaned against the bedside and looked down to see his chest carefully wrapped in bandages, but with a long blood stain showing where he had been struck. Suddenly the door burst open.

"Goku!? What happened!?" It was Nataku, wearing a light, oversized shirt to replace the torn one. As he saw Goku resting against the bed, he sighed and slowly helped him up. "Are you alright?"

"Fine…but, where are we?"

"Kougaiji's home."

"I need to talk to him…"

"Later, you have to rest. That wound is deep."

"It's nothing."

"No, you can't push yourself."

Goku grabbed onto Nataku's shirt and pulled him close.

"I said IT'S NOTHING!" Goku's eyes glared at Nataku but he looked back at him with concern.

"What happened, Goku? What's wrong?"

Goku's grip on Nataku's shirt loosened, his eyes softened and Nataku sat down beside him.

"It couldn't have been…"

"What are you talking about?"

"It couldn't have been…right?"

"Goku…?"

Goku got up slowly and moved towards the chair by the window, there were his clothes and he rummaged through them looking for a particular object. He turned to face Nataku and they both looked at the sutra that was resting in his hands.

"It can't be…" Nataku began.

"Mm…"

"Goku…Sanzo is…"

"No…I'm sure."

"It can't be Goku…" Nataku looked down, not wanting to believe what he was saying himself.

"No! IT _IS_ HIM! I SAW HIM!" Nataku got up and it was his turn to grab onto Goku's shirt.

"Think about it! Sanzo is human! It's been forty years Goku! FORTY! Do you think at the age he would be now he can fight like that!?"

Goku's eyes widened as he realised the truth in what Nataku had said. He was foolish for having hoped…

'But that smell…those eyes…iie…Nataku's right…'

"Rest now Goku, onegai. Kougaiji is out with Dokugaku, he'll be back later." Goku nodded and he helped himself back into bed. "Are you hungry?"

"No…"

Nataku walked out, but before he closed the door, he took one last glance at Goku.

'_What happened to that food brained bakasaru?'_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::8::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The two black hooded figures walked into an abandoned cabin and joined a third who was quietly sharpening swords. They communicated with each other in a knowing silence as they gathered on the table in the middle of the room. Two of them lit a cigarette each and the other watched as he sipped a cup of sake.

Completely synchronised, they all turned to the front door and saw three assassins from Tenjiku kneeling before them.

"Masters, Gyoukumen Koushu-sama and Nii Jien Yi want a report on your performance today."

The figures just stared darkly at the three. The leader stood and exhaled a puff of smoke before raising his arm to reveal a gun from within his cloak.

"Masters! What is the meaning of this!?"

Without a word, he shot the three assassins and they dissipated as he calmly sat back down, finishing off his cigarette.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::8::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Kougaiji, did you get the medicine?"

"Mm…and you, the food?"

"Hai."

"Then let's be on our way."

The town was only three hours away, a small distance compared to Goku's.

"Kou, was it safe to leave Yaone alone?"

"My subordinates can take care of themselves; neither you nor I need to worry. Furthermore, she has a fighting God keeping her company."

"You're right…"

"Besides, I wanted to talk to you."

Dokugaku noted the seriousness in his tone, he sighed and looked away.

"There's nothing to talk about, Kou…"

"There has to be, after 40 years…I know you've been mourning him ever since…"

Dokugaku's eyes widened, then they slowly closed as he felt defeat.

"It's because…I feel responsible."

As they walked on, Kougaiji recalled several things from that fateful day, 40 years ago.

"I just stood there, so helpless…there would have been a way to save him long before. I shouldn't have left him."

"There was no way you could have known that he'd follow such a path."

"If only…if it weren't for…" Dokugaku clenched his fist, trying not to give in to his anger.

"If it weren't for Gyoukumen Koushu," Kougaiji finished. "Dokugaku, I never knew your brother, but I'm sure he wants her to get what she deserves. I will not rest until she and Nii die, let them pay with their lives."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::8::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Goku tossed in his sleep, his whole body was shaking with fear.

"**I am Gyoukumen Koushu, the lovely wife of the darling Gyumao…"**

"Damn it…" Goku whispered under his breath.

"**If you won't hand over the Sutra, then I'll just have to take it from your dead hands…"**

"No…they can't…"

**Sanzo lifted his gun and shot her, but a few demons ran out and took them instead. "Ch…"**

"**You will never touch my beloved."**

**She smirked and hovered her finger over a certain button, and with that Nii walked away to descend to a deeper level.**

**Goku and Nataku signalled each other and they ran forward to attack, but before they could reach her, the room began to rumble. The ground began to shake and the walls crumble.**

**Then suddenly, two huge cracks formed a cross on the ground and they began to slide inwards, bringing Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo and the Nerneks into the deep pit in the centre.**

"**Sanzo!" Goku ran towards him, but then a sudden burst of steam emerged from the ground and then instantly burst into flames. Goku stopped and soon he was enclosed within a raging fire. His eyes burned though he was able to jump out, but it was too late.**

**Sanzo and the rest were clinging onto the edges of the broken floor with the fire spreading all around them. Sanzo looked sharply at Goku as he hung on for his life; he reached over his shoulder and took off his Sutra.**

"**GOKU! Take it, don't lose it!"**

"**Sanzo…?" The Sutra landed calmly on his hands and he couldn't believe it, he wouldn't.**

"**Go bakasaru!" Gojyo couldn't help saying.**

"**Goku…take care of yourself." Hakkai calmly added.**

"**No! Sanzo!" Goku frantically ran, but there were too many flames, too much heat.**

"**What are you doing!? Go! Don't let her have it!" With that, Sanzo's grip gave way, along with Hakkai's and Gojyo's and the Nernek's…**

"**SANZO!" Tears streamed down Goku's cheeks violently, clearing his face of dirt and ash.**

**From the other side of the room, Dokugakuji watched as his brother fell. Though his heart lifted as he saw his Shakujou's crescent blade reach out of the pit and cling onto the floor. A certain red-haired water monster struggled to lift himself up.**

"**JIEN!"**

"**Gojyo!" Dokugaku ran towards the blade to try to lift him out, but before he could reach, the ground around where the blade dug into crumbled and disappeared. In that split second, Dokugaku's heart stopped. Goku froze as he watched and fell to his knees. He clenched the sutra in his hand and cried out with all his anger and pain.**

"**Why? Why!?! Damn it!" Goku's rage took over him and he ran towards the fiery hole, he didn't want to live a life in eternal darkness, he wanted a sun, he wanted its warmth, its light…**

"**Goku!" Nataku caught up with him and grabbed onto his arm. "What are you doing!? We have to get out of here!"**

"**I can still save him!"**

"SANZO!" Goku awoke with a start and buried his face in his hand in grief. The other reached over for the sutra and gripped it longingly. "Stupid dreams…"

Goku looked around and it was the darkest night. The moon was hidden behind the greyest cloud and silence filled his room. Goku stared at the window as if he was waiting for something…then moonlight began to pour in, though Goku hoped that what he was seeing was still part of his dream. The light revealed a dark figure standing before him.

"Shit." Goku summoned his Nyoibou but as he looked at the figures solemn presence, he got a strange impression that he didn't need it.

"Aarrghh!" The figure began to hold his head in pain and Goku was taken aback.

The figure stopped and rested against the window sill catching his breath. He stood tall once again and moved closer. Goku's eyes widened as he pulled off his hood and mask.

Goku gasped.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::8::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nii sat languidly at his desk and tapped his keyboard.

Bleep

Nii's eyebrow arched and he smirked.

"Well, that isn't good…right, usagi-san?"

* * *

Mo! Reviews would be greatly appreciated and good for motivation!


	5. Battle

Sorry its been a while…I was in a bust but I managed to get it done and I checked it like a hundred times…hopefully nothing is wrong with it…enough bout me, enjoy.

* * *

Goku hugged the dark clothed figure and tears started forming from the corners of his eyes.

"What are you doing bakasaru?"

"Konzen…" Goku hugged him tighter, not wanting to let go and lose him again, never again. "If you're alive Sanzo is too, right?" He asked, trying to break through his tears.

"Goku…" Konzen held him out at arms length and looked sternly at him. "Goku, I don't have much time, its hard enough to stay in control like this."

"What?"

"Goku listen to me carefully, Nii Jien Yi has sealed Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai and I can't do anything to free them. Kenren, Tenpou and I weren't affected but Nii doesn't know that--uuughh!" Konzen fell on his knee and sweat began to trickle from his forehead.

"Konzen!"

"Sa…Sanzo's taking over…Aaarggh!!!"

"What? Why are you--?"

"Goku, you don't understand…Sanzo is gone! Hakkai and Gojyo…all that's left is their killing instinct, they won't stop-- Aaarrggh!! Until…you're all dead, and Gyoukumen Koushu…has the sutra…AAaaarggghhhh!!!" Konzen held his head and stumbled back.

"Konzen!!"

"Stay BACK!"

Goku watched wide-eyed as Konzen's long, golden hair shortened and his eyes turn cold. Fresh tears ran down Goku's cheeks as he saw what he had lost forty years ago; reappear as if nothing had changed. Though something did. The person who he thought was Sanzo was nowhere near the same. Nothing but an empty shell.

Sanzo stood tall and drew his dagger from his belt. Goku responded hesitantly with his Nyoibou. Suddenly the door burst open.

"GOKU! When I let you stay in my home I expect you to be quiet!"

"Kougaiji…I don't think this is the time…"

Kou fully opened his sleepy eyes and took a moment to realise that Goku was gripping his Nyoibou hard, defending himself…

"Sanzo…it can't be…" He stared at the still young blonde, confused as Sanzo hadn't aged a day.

"Kougaiji-sama, what happened?" Yaone came up from behind Kou and gasped.

"Kou, its two in the morning! Why is everyone so…" Dokugaku's voice trailed off and stood upright. Stunned.

"Why is everybody up?" Nataku came lastly. He sleepily pushed through towards the front to see, but as he got there he froze.

"Goku was right…" Nataku looked at Goku, he was standing strong but everything else about him was heartbroken.

"Sanzo…it's me, Goku…"

Sanzo only stared at him unaffected. Soon he charged swiftly towards Goku with his dagger aimed at him. Goku flipped backwards to evade it and he landed on the other side of the bed, separating him and Sanzo, but then a spray of blood came from Goku's chest, his wound had reopened.

"Uggh…" Goku grunted silently.

"Sanzo! What the matter with you!?" Kou demanded, but then Sanzo's cold, lifeless eyes fixated on Kou and he began to walk towards him. "Stop it!" Kou charged up fires from his fists and threw them at Sanzo, hurling him against the wall and because of such a serious blow, Kou destroyed the wall to reveal two other figures waiting patiently on the open plains outside.

Goku held onto his chest, supporting it as he walked outside to get a better view.

'_It must be them…'_

Nataku came up beside Goku and took a moment before he proceeded to interrupt his silence.

"What's going on Goku?"

"Sanzo's gone…" Goku said under his breath.

"Nani…?"

"He's here to kill us…so be prepared."

"You're joking, right? You're lying…"

"Nataku, that's the stupidest thing to say. Say it again and I might just have to kill you."

Silence came back once again as Goku glared at the black figures, neither of them advancing to attack. Almost like they were hesitating. Nataku heard a drop of water…his eyes fell on Goku's hand that was holding his Nyoibou. There, was a small tear and it slowly rolled off to the ground.

"Goku…"

"How am I…supposed to…fight? What am I supposed to do…?"

"Goku, years ago, we formed an alliance. It means that you never have to fight alone. If you can't do it, let us."

Goku turned and saw it clearly. There stood Kougaiji, Yaone, Dokugaku and Nataku. All ready to fight. Nataku smiled at Goku and told him subconsciously, _'I'll try not to kill him'._ Goku smiled back.

* * *

'_That was the first time in forty years…I had seen him smile…'

* * *

_

"But Nataku, Dokugakuji should not fight…"

"Why?"

"It's them, the other two…it's Gojyo and Hakkai."

"Are you sure?"

"Konzen told me."

"He's still in there?"

"Mm…"

"Okay. I can handle this."

"Arigatou…Nataku…" Nataku placed a reassuring hand on Goku's shoulder and Goku moved back next to Dokugaku.

"Kougaiji, Yaone-san…let's go."

Kougaiji walked towards Nataku with Yaone following behind him. Dokugaku was about to step forward, but Goku tugged his shirt. He looked back at him and Goku shook his head.

"What's going on Goku?"

Goku didn't answer, he just turned his attention back to the guys in black and a sad, distressed expression came over his face that made Dokugaku realise that his pain was incomparable to Goku's.

Nataku drew his sword and the dark figures stood ready. Nataku let out a deep yell as he charged towards Sanzo, completely losing himself to help overlook the fact that it was a friend. Sanzo moved back, avoiding Nataku's strike. Sanzo took out his dagger and their weapons locked in mid air. As Nataku struggled to defend himself against a much stronger Sanzo, Yaone and Kougaiji ran in front of him towards the other two figures that had been motionless ever since Kou blew down the wall.

"Who _are_ you!?" Kou demanded as he punched one of them and missed. Kou looked around and the figure was gone. Then suddenly, he appeared above, though Kou was able to sense him and moved out of the way in time, but not fast enough to dodge the counter kick the figure delivered to his stomach.

"Kougaiji-sama!"

"Yaone! Look out!" Yaone was off guard and the other figure cut her stomach with his dagger. She was lucky that it wasn't deep and with that, her concentration returned. She swung her spear at the figure, making him move back, a distance far enough for Yaone to throw her bombs. The smoke and fire cleared to reveal something no one but Goku and Nataku were expecting. A large energy field had blocked the impact of the blast with the figure behind it completely unharmed.

"It can't be…"

* * *

'_It was funny…everyone has been saying that lately. I'm glad…because now there's room for the impossible.'

* * *

_

As the figure let down his shield, Yaone quickly thrust him with her spear, but as Yaone expected he ducked under and she swiftly swung her spear and it caught hold of his hood. She ripped it off and she stared deep into the bright green eyes she saw before her.

"Hakkai-…san…"

Hakkai stood tall and took off the mask that covered his mouth. Goku's eyes went wide and he gasped like he was being stabbed. Hakkai wore a scowl on his face and Goku trembled at it.

Hakkai swung his dagger as Yaone was still in a shocked trance, but before he could cut her, Kougaiji barged in and knocked Hakkai down, but Hakkai kicked him off. As soon as he got up, he charged up a ball of energy within his hands and threw it at Kou.

"Kougaiji-sama!" Yaone bombarded Hakkai with explosives as she jumped backwards, but before she knew it, Yaone hit against the third figure that Kou had ignored. Yaone swung her spear but the figure blocked it with a familiar weapon.

"Shakujou…" Dokugakuji whispered. Goku looked at him pitifully and then back to the battle. Kougaiji had recovered and his rage overtook him. Kou began to chant. Nataku noticed the ball of demonic energy being formed and ran away from Sanzo and grabbed Yaone. Nataku kicked down the guy with the Shakujou and as he fell, so did his hood. Soon waves of crimson hair caught everyone's attention, especially Dokugaku's.

* * *

'_Even though they wanted to kill us, the fact remains that they had returned. There was still hope.'

* * *

_

Kou's spell was almost complete, Dokugaku couldn't help but panic.

"Kou! Stop it!"

Though, before Nataku could move away from Kou's attack, Hakkai hit Nataku's back with an energy ball and knocked him down. Nataku needed some time to recover and during that time, Yaone's defences were down. Hakkai kicked her and pinned her down with his dagger at her neck.

Goku's foot moved a step forward but after that he couldn't move. No matter how many times he told himself it wasn't really Hakkai…it still was. Suddenly, Goku saw Hakkai's hand tremble, the dagger slipped and Hakkai began to yell.

"Ten-chan!"

Goku's heart beat rose higher and higher as he watched Hakkai struggle to keep himself in control, but soon enough his hair began to grow longer and Goku's expression softened. Yaone had had her eyes closed tight, waiting…but then she felt a hand grabbing her arm and pull her up. She opened her eyes to see someone similar to Hakkai run towards the house with Nataku on his shoulders and bringing her with him.

Kou had unleashed Engokuki, both Sanzo and Gojyo were lost in its fires.

* * *

'_All we had was hope…for Goku's sake, it'd better be enough.'

* * *

_

"Sanzo…" Goku kept watching as his vision blurred. At first he thought they were tears, but then he looked down and he saw the grass stained with blood as were his hands. Goku's eyes began to close and he felt weak. Goku fought to stay awake but seconds later he lay sprawled on the ground with faint sounds of Nataku calling him.

* * *

It hurts to write this for some reason…


	6. Return

Sorry for the delay, I was waiting for Review history to come back… btw, the things thatI used to use as scene breaks, the 8s and the colons...(so pretty!), I can't use them anymore! Fanfiction's so bad...

* * *

Kougaiji looked desperately at his Engokuki as it continued to assault Gojyo and Sanzo. Moments later the fires began to fade and two dark shadows appeared standing tall and strong. Kou's fist clenched as the moon illuminated the shadows to reveal Gojyo and Sanzo, both unaffected by his attack.

The shakujou cut across Kou's chest and he stumbled to keep his balance. Before he knew it, Sanzo had abandoned the dagger and took out his weapon of choice, a three-inch barrel, Smith Wesson M-10. Kou knew he couldn't dodge them, not right now, not in this state. He hadn't been able to touch them, not even a scratch, now all his energy had been drained and he couldn't win.

Dokugaku was at the side with Yaone on his lap, bandaging her wounds after Tenpou had closed them, who was now tending to Goku and Nataku's. Though, with the sound of gunshots, Yaone's head jerked up.

"Kougaiji-sama!" Yaone sat up and ran closer towards Sanzo and Gojyo and flung dozens of bombs at them.

"Yaone! Get back!" Suddenly Gojyo came through the smoke and kicked Yaone's torso, which sent her crashing against Kougaiji. Yaone couldn't get up; she felt a stinging pain in her chest and winced.

"Yaone!"

"Gomen, Kougaiji-sama…I couldn't-" Yaone coughed up blood and Kougaiji distress turned into anger. He carefully cradled Yaone in his arms and ran far away, he didn't care where, but he had to keep Yaone safe.

Suddenly, Kou felt something penetrate his left leg and it caused him to lose his balance and fall to his knees. Kou looked at his leg and saw a deep gash that Sanzo's bullet caused as it passed the surface of his skin.

Before he was given the time to recover and get back on his feet, Gojyo had already drawn back his shakujou and swung it to release its long chain with the crescent blade aimed at Kou's back. Kou saw the blade coming at him from the corner of his eye and he froze, he couldn't avoid it, it was already too close.

Kou leaned forward and shielded Yaone, hoping nothing would happen to her, but when he heard a loud 'clang', Kou turned and a tall body stood blocking the attack.

"Dokugaku…"

"Get Hakkai to settle her wounds…hurry!" Kou only nodded and headed back towards the house and left Dokugaku to face his brother.

Dokugakuji ran towards Gojyo and struck his sword, only for it to be blocked by his shakujou. "What's the matter with you Gojyo?" Dokugaku only received a cold, hard stare and it brought up rage in him. "Goku may not be able to hurt Sanzo…" he said as he pushed his sword harder, "and he thinks I can't hurt you, but he's wrong, little brother." Dokugaku swung his sword upwards and sent the shakujou flying, with an opening Dokugaku punched him in the face. Gojyo fell back and then silently wiped the blood off his face.

Kougaiji arrived beside Tenpou and laid her gently on his lap as Tenpou assessed her condition.

"Some of her ribs are broken, besides that she just has a few cuts and bruises. She'll be fine. How about you?"

"My leg…" Tenpou looked at his ankle with its flesh exposed and bleeding.

"Here…" He put his hands side by side and hovered his palms over the wound. A healing light began to glow and Tenpou's energy flowed into Kou's leg.

"You are…"

"I'm not Hakkai, but we'll talk about that later."

Back at the fight, Dokugaku didn't have enough strength to make any damage on either of them. He threw a punch at Gojyo, but then he grabbed it and flung Dokugaku towards Tenpou. Just finished healing, Dokugaku hit Tenpou and they both lay injured on the ground. Tenpou stood and helped Dokugaku sit up.

_'Kenren…' _Tenpou's eye twitched at the thought of him. _'Not bothered to fight his way out…'_

"Nataku!"

"Tenpou?"

"We have to stop them from doing whatever they want…"

"It's about time."

"As Sanzo used to say," Tenpou began, "let's go."

Nataku stood and took one last glance at Goku who lay asleep on the soft grass.

_'Hang in there baka…'_

They walked closer and lined up beside each other and faced Sanzo and Gojyo. Nataku summoned his sword, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"What's wrong Nataku?" Nataku's eyes burst open and his heretic eyes turned into those of a fighting god. Kou was taken aback and watched as Nataku disappeared. Suddenly he reappeared behind Sanzo and Gojyo and swung his sword wide, making the two split in different directions.

No matter how fast, or from what angle Nataku tried to hit him, Sanzo was always able to evade it. Though Nataku began to worry as Sanzo took the offensive and fired several rounds at him. Nataku could easily deflect it with his sword; it was just where the bullets would fly off to was the danger.

"GOJYO!" Tenpou ran up to him charging up an energy beam and thrust it at him. Gojyo dodged left but was met with a punch to his face, though quickly returned one to Tenpou's stomach. "You're going to regret you did that…" Tenpou delivered an uppercut to Gojyo's chin and released an energy beam that threw Gojyo against a tree at the edge of the forest.

Nataku ran towards Sanzo, avoiding as many bullets as he could and when he reached close enough he threw his sword elsewhere, causing a distraction allowing Nataku to hit Sanzo squarely in the face. He hit him continuously and then he finally made Sanzo fall with one last serious blow.

Tenpou pinned Gojyo down and kept him down with everything he had. He watched Gojyo's eyes and waited for Kenren to emerge. On the other side, Nataku did the same. He kept his sword pressed against Sanzo's neck and waited.

(((((((((((((((((((( 8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

"Sanzo…"

"Sorry, but you'll have to settle for him."

Goku's eyes slowly opened and they cringed at the bright light of the morning sun, only to realise it was Konzen.

"Konzen…"

"Don't get up Goku, I'm afraid you'll open you're wound again."

"Ten-chan…"

"Don't forget me, kono bakasaru."

"Ken-niichan…Ah! What happened…?"

"We fought Gojyo, Hakkai and Sanzo…and we won." Nataku said as he walked into the room slowly.

"Nataku…are you alright?"

"I'll be fine…so are the rest."

Goku sat up slowly and looked up at everyone.

"What…happened…?"

Tenpou watched the sadness in his eyes reappear; he couldn't imagine what it must have been like to live like this. Kenren sat down beside Goku and ruffled his hair.

"After we fell, Gyokumen Koushu put us through so much shit. She…she killed Kail…and…"

"The others?" Kenren only nodded.

"She and Nii were trying to brainwash us or something…but, they only managed to seal Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai and fill the void with the urge to kill."

"But, Ken-niichan…what about you, and Ten-chan and Konzen?"

"Luckily, they couldn't find us and we weren't affected."

"I'm glad…" A small smile formed on Goku's face and everyone else began to lighten up.

"Now Goku, let's go eat."

"Really?"

* * *

'_He was coming back…the Goku I knew was coming back…'

* * *

_

(((((((((((((((((((( 8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

"So…you are all Gods…and when you died, you were reincarnated as Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo? And you guys share each others' strengths…?" Dokugaku recapped as they all ate.

"Hai." Tenpou concluded.

"You used to be an adjutant," he pointed at Tenpou, "a general, and you…?"

"No one important…"

"Konzen is the saru's keeper." Kenren corrected.

"Don't call me saru!"

"Look! You've eaten everything on the table!"

"I can't help it if I'm hungry! I need to regain my strength!"

"What? Who was the one that was fighting?"

"You didn't fight either! You lost to Ten-chan!"

"Kono…!" Nataku watched light-heartedly as Kenren started tickling Goku. Kougaiji walked in and everyone fell silent as they saw his grave face.

"Kougaiji?" Goku asked.

"Yaone…she's getting worse…" Without another word, Tenpou got up and ran out of the room towards Yaone's. Kougaiji followed after and the rest sat in their seats quietly.

"She'll be fine Goku." Konzen reassured.

"She has Tenpou and Kougaiji looking after her." Kenren added with his arm around Goku.

"Yeah…"

(((((((((((((((((((( 8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

Upstairs, Tenpou was assessing Yaone's condition as Kougaiji put on a fresh cloth on her forehead.

"Her fever is rising, she could have been infected. I'll just give her a shot and hope it works. This is something I can't heal."

"Then hurry up with it."

"Where are her supplies?"

"Here…" Kou opened a drawer and took out a box where Yaone had kept all her medicines. Tenpou rummaged through them and took out a needle and a small vile. He wrapped her arm with rubber and slowly injected her.

"All we can do now is wait." Tenpou was about to stand and leave, but he felt something hold onto his hand.

"Hakkai-san…" Yaone gripped onto Tenpou's hand as her face cringed with pain. Tenpou looked over to Kougaiji who seemed unaffected, but deep down…

Tenpou slipped his hand out of Yaone's hold and walked out.

"She'll be fine." He closed the door behind him and sighed.

**_Beep…Beep…_**

He looked around and tried to find the source and then felt something at the back of his neck. He peeled it off and inspected it.

"Tracer…shit!" Tenpou raced downstairs and burst open the door. "Konzen, Kenren, we have to leave now!"

"What happened?"

"Nii put a tracer on us. We should go back and stop whatever he has planned."

All of a sudden, an arrow shot through the window and barely missed Goku. On it was a note and Nataku opened it.

"It seems that he's already started. Gyokumen Koushu wants Sanzo-ikkou to return, it's an order."

"I guess we should get going then." Kenren said as he stood up and put his mask and hood back on and the others did the same.

"Wait!" Goku stood in protest, agonised.

"No Goku, stay here and wait for us. We'll take care of this."

"But…"

"Urusai."

"Konzen!"

"Don't worry Goku, we'll be back."

"Ten-chan…"

"Yeah bakasaru, who do you think we are?"

"Ken-niichan…"

"Well, see you later…"

"Take care of yourself Goku…"

The three disappeared and Goku fell back into his chair and buried his face in his hands.

"They came back Goku, and they'll keep coming back. Those guys won't die even if they tried."

"Yeah…"

(((((((((((((((((((( 8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

"Nii! How are you going to solve this?"

"Dr. Huang, don't be so aggressive. Let me do my job and maybe you should go back to doing yours."

"But you're not doing anything!"

"That's because my work is done."

* * *

Fingers crossed for an early update! Reviews would be greatly appreciated!


	7. Tenjiku

Yay! I be proud of the action in this chapter!

* * *

"Ah, Sanzo-sama…hmmm…I wonder what I should call you now that you don't carry the Sutra…" Konzen, Kenren and Tenpou reported to Gyokumen Koushu, though with their masks and hoods on, she couldn't tell the difference. "So? Have you taken care of the brats?"

"…."

"I see…"

"Gomen Gyokumen Koushu-sama, we've hit a little bump in the experiments. It seems that there's something inside their heads that's preventing them from doing their best."

"Oh? Can we get rid of it then?"

"Of course we can, Gyokumen Koushu-sama."

((((((((((((((((((((8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

At Kougaiji's home, things were calm as everyone relaxed to heal and took things slow. Goku was resting on the roof with Nataku, eating through a plateful of pork buns and challenging each other for the last one. Dokugaku sat inside with the window open taking a nap, and for the first time, with a smile on his face.

Though upstairs Kougaiji leaned on the wall by the window in Yaone's room with his eyes fixed on her. Watching her breath in and out, listening to it to make sure nothing was wrong. She had broken through her fever and she was healing just fine.

"Kougaiji-sama…you should get some rest."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine…" Yaone sat up and Kougaiji carefully slipped a pillow behind her. "But…I'm hungry." She smiled and Kou couldn't help but smile back.

"Don't get up, I'll get you something."

((((((((((((((((((((8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

Nii stepped up in front of the three and smirked.

"This way." He walked through the doors and endless hallways until they reached his lab. Hidden in the dark shadows, Lirin pressed against the wall and watched as discretely as she could, but deep down she knew that Nii sees her wherever she goes.

"Now, let's get this started…" Nii went up to his laptop and started things up. "Oh, before I forget…" he walked up to Tenpou and punched him in the face, and from behind Dr. Huang knocked out the other two.

"Let's start with the one with green eyes. Put the others away for now." Demons came in and took away Konzen and Kenren and another lay Tenpou on a steel bed in the middle of the room.

"Nii, are you sure this is going to work?"

"I guess we'll find out now."

Dr. Huang gave Tenpou a shot making his muscles inactive for a while. Nii pressed enter on his keyboard and electricity surged into his body as he roared in pain. Nii's smirk grew wider as he saw effects beginning to take place.

((((((((((((((((((((8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

Goku sat down on the roof and was about to take a bite off the last pork bun that he had desperately fought for. Though suddenly he froze. Nataku didn't hesitate to take advantage of this and snatched the bun and swallowed it whole.

"Goku? What's the matter?"

"I don't know…but…something's not right…don't you feel it?"

"Mm…"

"Nata-"

"No."

"Wah? I haven't even asked you anything yet!"

"No! I already know what you were going to ask! And…didn't Konzen tell you to wait for him…?"

"Yea…" Goku lifted his hand to his mouth and took a big bite, only to realise that nothing was there. "Ah? Nataku!"

"Baakaa!" Nataku jumped off the roof and Goku ran after him.

((((((((((((((((((((8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

"Is this supposed to happen?" Dr Huang cried over the loud blasts of voltage. Electricity surged through Tenpou and with clenched teeth he screamed in pain as he began to split. Nii looked at him emotionless, but only to the trained eye, could see a speck of disappointment glimmering in them.

"Nii! The machine is detecting an extra vital sign! What's going on? What are you doing? Answer me!" Before Nii could, what seemed like the final blast of electricity lit the room, and then disappeared as the whole room blacked out.

Seconds later, the emergency lights illuminated the room in an orange glow. Dr Huang's eyes widened at the sight, but Nii only smirked in amusement. Standing next to the bed was a man dressed in a white lab coat. The one strapped on the tables ripped off his bindings and faced his counterpart.

"Tenpou Gensui…I presume?" Tenpou turned his attention towards Nii, who merely stared at him with interest. "Cho Hakkai, as an order from Gyokumen Koushu-sama, kill him."

((((((((((((((((((((8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

"Kougaiji-sama, who were they?"

"Gods…they were reincarnated as Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai…"

"That's why they changed…"

"Yeah…"

"Will they make it back?"

"Who knows…"

((((((((((((((((((((8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

"Aackkk!" Hakkai pinned Tenpou against the wall by his neck and squeezed it tighter. With whatever strength he had, Tenpou pulled back his fist and aimed it upwards at Hakkai's chin, making him fall back and release his grip. Tenpou collapsed on the floor and coughed for air. Hakkai took the opportunity to charge up an energy ball and before Tenpou could get up, he was hit, hard, by Hakkai's beam. He struggled to stand but was met with a series of punches to his stomach.

After Hakkai was satisfied with the damage he had done, he backed away and looked at Tenpou pitifully.

"Yare, yare…_cough_…are you done?" Tenpou held his stomach as he stood up and supported himself against the wall. Hakkai's eyes narrowed and threw a punch, but Tenpou caught it. With one sweet smile, Tenpou turned and threw Hakkai over his shoulder and he crashed through the wall, rubble fell in giant lumps burying Hakkai.

Tenpou faced Nii and gave him one of his smiles as he walked over to him and cracked his knuckles.

"So, how do I unseal their minds?"

"Hmm? I have no idea what you're talking about."

Tenpou grabbed onto Nii's shirt and pinned him against the wall. "Enough games…where are they and how can I unseal their minds?" Nii only smirked at him and Tenpou's smile disappeared. He lifted Nii higher with one hand and balled up the other.

"You're a smart man, Tenpou Gensui…" Nii interrupted, "I'm sure you can figure it out yourself." Before Tenpou could react, Nii punched him in the face and Tenpou backed off. Nii straightened out his coat, picked up his bunny and walked away.

Tenpou wiped away the blood from his mouth and ran out of the main door.

"You! What are you doing here?" The demon pointed a sword at him, shaking. Swiftly, Tenpou took the sword and turned it on the demon.

"Show me where Sanzo and Gojyo are."

The guard led him to a door and Tenpou looked through the small opening and saw both Konzen and Kenren still in control.

"Tenpou?"

"Open the door. Now."

"Hai, hai…" Tenpou looked down at the lock and simply broke it open. The two came out and Tenpou undid their cuffs, but before they had the chance to escape, there stood Hakkai blocking their way.

"Woi, Tenpou…what's going on?"

"Let's just say that Nii did it…"

"Ohh? Can Nii do it to me too? I'd give anything to stop these headaches Gojyo is giving me…"

"But…we're going to have to get through Hakkai first."

Konzen took out his gun and began shooting several rounds, but all of them bounced off him.

"What? He'd have to be a-…"

"God…that means…I still have his powers…" Tenpou smiled his smile and began to charge up an energy ball, but so was Hakkai. As they both reached their limits, they unleashed their beams at each other and they clashed in the middle of the corridor. Bright sparks exploded from the collision and Konzen and Kenren were thrown back, only Hakkai and Tenpou stood their ground. Both of them were being pushed back, but still going strong none the less. Both of them grew weak and within seconds their beams' strength disappeared.

Hakkai looked quizzically at his hands, but quickly overlooked the problem. He ran up to Tenpou and aimed several punches and kicks but neither of them got through, but for a split second he found one and gave it his all and kicked his side. Tenpou crashed against the wall and coughed up some blood. Hakkai cracked his knuckles and stood in his stance and charged up an energy ball.

"Tenpou!" Kenren, from the other side of the corridor stood up and ran as fast as he could. "Tenpou!" Hakkai began to move his hands back, ready to unleash it. _'No…I can't make it! Damn it Tenpou get up!'_

"HIIIYAA!" Out of nowhere, Lirin appeared and kicked Hakkai's face. His energy ball dissipated and Hakkai spit out the blood in his mouth.

(((((((((((((((((((( 8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

_**Beep…Beep…**_

"Hmm? We can't be having that my little princess."

(((((((((((((((((((( 8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

"AAAAHHHH!" Lirin's collar sent electricity surging through her body and she curled up on the floor with her teeth clenched.

"Lirin!" Tenpou approached her but couldn't get close enough with the high voltage surrounding her. Her senses began to numb and she couldn't feel anything, she only whimpered.

"Nii-chan…"

Hakkai stepped in between Lirin and Tenpou they exchanged menacing glares. Though Tenpou's eyes softened with relief as he saw the collar no longer hurting her and she was breathing in and out calmly.

"TENPOU! Forget him!" He stepped back hesitantly and then he turned into a run.

"Tenpou, where's the room where you got separated? If we go back like this, it could endanger Goku. I don't want Sanzo hurting him again."

"Hai Konzen."

They turned a corner and Tenpou led them into a familiar room.

(((((((((((((((((((( 8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

He broke through the front door and stood in the middle of the field, staring at the woods.

"Goku, what're you doing?"

"Waiting…"

* * *

Yay…that felt nice…please review!


	8. Vengeance

It's been a while…but enjoy! This chapter may be a little slow, but I have planned more action in coming chapters…

* * *

"Goku…don't you want to come in for dinner…at least?" He said nothing and continued to stand. The stars and moon shone brightly and their house gave out a warm glow in the middle of the dark field. Nataku hesitated about approaching him, he moved a step forwards but changed his mind and turned back towards the house.

"…" Nataku heard muffled sounds and paused.

"Goku?"

"Ken-niichan…"

"Huh?" Nataku turned sharply and saw shadowed figures coming out of the forest.

"Ten-chan…" The figures came into the light of the moon and eyes widened. Their faces became clearer and Goku started to run towards them.

"KONZEN!" he collapsed into him and hugged him longingly as his cries softened. "You're late…" The other two sighed and moved in closer to ruffle his hair.

"Better late than never, right Goku?" Tenpou smiled and they all made their way towards Nataku who was waiting patiently in front of the house.

(((((((((((((((((((( 8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

"Welcome back! Just in time for dinner!" Yaone finished setting the table and put aside her apron. They all sat down together on the round table and shared the heaps of food, specially prepared for Goku.

* * *

'_Everyone was smiling, it was the happiest I've seen Goku in over forty years, he's practically shinning .'_

* * *

"Ne, Ken-niichan! Can I have that last pork bun?"

"NANI? You can't take anything I already have on my plate!"

* * *

'_It's a miracle to have him pull out of that darkness that surrounded him the day Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai left his side.'_

* * *

"Urusai bakasaru! Sit down and eat properly!"

* * *

'_It's amazing how one moment he can be the most ruthless fighter…then the next the most innocent being in the world…'

* * *

_

"Another bowl please, Yaone-san!"

"Hai!"

* * *

'_Though sometimes I wonder whether it is real or just an act…'

* * *

_

"Ah…Goku…gomen-nasai…but you've finished all the rice…"

"Goku! What am I supposed to eat now?" Kougaiji rose from his chair and glared at Goku as he hid behind Tenpou.

* * *

'_It must be hurting him on the inside, knowing that in reality Sanzo is out to kill him…and doesn't remember him at all…'

* * *

_

"Why don't we all just calm down?"

"Yeah, and maybe Goku should do the dishes to pay for all the food he ate." Kenren teased.

"NEVER!" Goku glared secretly at the last pork bun that still lay on Kenren's plate, and then suddenly he snatched it and ran out of the room.

"GOKU!" Kenren followed as Goku ran all over the house then finally out into the field. "GOKU! KONO-…eh?" Goku paused all of a sudden and Kenren felt a little uneasy as he approached him. "Woi, what's wrong?"

"Someone's…"

_**KAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!**_

They turned and watched the house become engulfed in an orange flame and the blast threw them off their feet.

"Goku, are you hurt?"

"Wha?" he felt dazed for a moment and then as soon as he faced the house, his eyes widened.

* * *

'_Momentarily, Goku's light faded.'

* * *

_

"No…" a rush of emotions soared through his mind…confusion, fear, denial…anger. He scrambled to his feet and ran head first into the smoke. "Konzen! Ten-chan! Kougaiji!" He started to cough and tear as the ash and the heat burned his eyes.

"Woi!" Kenren caught up from behind and followed him as he frantically searched for the others. He slowed down a little as the smoke began to clear and there in front of him, Konzen's golden hair peaked out from under the rubble.

"Kuso…" Goku buried through the debris and lifted Konzen out.

"Goku, get him outside!" As he watched Goku make his way out, he heard faint grunts not too far away. Then there was Kougaiji, trying to lift a large wooden beam off of his leg with Yaone and Dokugaku unconscious at his side. He helped and soon enough they were on their way out and passed Goku. "Look for Tenpou; I'll wait for you outside."

He shoved tons of wood and brick out of the way, hoping that Tenpou lay beneath one of them. "Tenpou!" he searched pleadingly, "Tenpou where are you?"

A former field marshal of Heaven's West Army opened his eyes to only see darkness. 'Right…there was an explosion…' he tried to move, but there he was, stuck. 'How about my hands?' he brought them as close as he could and began to build up an energy ball.

Goku began to sweat both hot and cold sweat. The heat around him was starting to take his toll, but he was still scared to the bone about not being able to find Tenpou. Then suddenly a huge beam shot through a pile of debris and a familiar face began to sit up.

"Tenpou!"

"Goku…" he smiled as the little monkey rushed over and helped him up and out of the destroyed building.

"You found him." Kenren smiled.

"How's everyone?"

"They're fine. Yaone's doing a great job patching us all up." He turned and showed her busily working on Kougaiji's wounds.

"You give me too much credit Kenren-san." She modestly replied, tying a knot on one of the bandages.

"Minna…" Konzen suddenly interrupted. "There's something we need to discuss."

"Konzen…" Tenpou began. "Is this the right time?"

"If we waste anymore, who knows what else will happen."

"Konzen, what is this about?" Kou impatiently asked as he sat up.

"Careful Kougaiji-sama."

"In Tenjiku, we ran into some trouble."

"Nii Jien Yi." Kenren clarified.

Kougaiji felt a little uneasy and agitated as he heard the name. "What did he do?"

"He separated us." Goku's eyes widened and stared deep into amethyst ones, wondering if he meant what he said.

"Kougaiji-sama…does that mean…?"

"Hai Yaone…"

"No way! So my idiot brother is not a part of you anymore Kenren?"

"No. We couldn't risk bringing them back here."

"But Konzen…" Goku asked as he looked nervously at the ground.

"They're still the same."

"I couldn't get any information from Nii, sorry Goku." Tenpou added, wanting to approach him.

"Don't be…" Goku hovered his hand over the bandaged wound on his stomach that Sanzo gave him. He walked away and watched the smoke rise to the sky and disappear.

"Are…you okay?" Nataku followed.

"Hmm, it's kinda sad. For a moment in there, I was living my dream where everything was peaceful…that we've finally settled down after so many years of fighting…" Nataku remained standing and respectfully listened to him, hoping that he knew what he was doing and exactly what he wanted. "…but Konzen knew that without them – without Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai – I wouldn't be complete…losing them would be like losing half of my entire life…" He let out a heavy sigh and looked down at his wound. "What am I supposed to do? I know it's not really them 'cause-"

"Goku…they're not dead…just lost. They're still inside there somewhere."

(((((((((((((((((((( 8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

"Nii! How could you let them get away?"

"But with them gone, Gyokumen Koushu-sama…Sanzo-ikkou are 100 efficient."

"Oh? So what do you suggest we do now?"

"We could send them out, but why go through the trouble when we can wait for them to come to us?"

"The brats?"

"Should I start working on the welcoming committee…Gyokumen Koushu-sama? I've already sent the invitation." She smirked her answer and Nii bowed and made his way to work.

(((((((((((((((((((( 8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

Nataku came back with an expression that caught everyone's attention.

"We have to take what we can salvage from the house, we're leaving."

"But Nataku-san, Goku's wounds aren't fully healed, same with everyone else's. It's not enough to make a journey all the way to Tenjiku."

"Say what you like, but his mind won't accept anything else. I suggest no one argues and gets ready. We're leaving in one hour."

Everyone nodded and Yaone went into the wreckage to hopefully find something that'd be useful.

"Are you sure _you're_ well enough for the trip, Yaone-san?"

"There's nothing to worry about Tenpou-san, you treated me remember?"

"Yaone, we should get going." Kougaiji stated as he walked pass.

"Hai."

They all collected at the edge of the woods and waited patiently for Goku to make a move. "Goku, shouldn't we go now?" Nataku asked.

"Yeah…"

(((((((((((((((((((( 8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

"Lirin-chan…I'm going to have to ask you to do me a little favour." Nii smirked as he cornered her in a shadowed room. "There's something very important that you need to protect. You have to kill whoever approaches you…no matter who it is."

"What…is it?"

"You don't need to know that. Just remember…you kill them…or you suffer, it's your choice."

* * *

:-D


	9. Pain

Apologies to Lin T.T

* * *

"Almost there…" Goku strained as he made one final step to the peak of the hill that looked over the dark castle.

"No wonder no one attacked us on the way here." Tenpou mused as they realised what was in front of the castle to greet them. Thousands upon thousands of demons, unfortunately accompanied by a hundred or so giants, stood guarding the perimeter with dragons patrolling the skies.

"When are they going to realise that size doesn't matter?" Konzen sighed.

"How about we go and warm up before facing Sanzo-ikkou?" Nataku suggested as he casually wiped his sword. All of them smiled and bared their weapons, ready to fight.

"Here." Dokugaku presented Konzen with a sword. He had offered Kenren, but he declined while clenching his fists.

"Goku, we'll take to the skies and join you below afterward."

"Okay."

As Kougaiji-tachi lifted into the air, Goku and Nataku slid down the side of the hill with Konzen, Kenren and Tenpou following after. As they approached halfway, Goku jumped off and then landed, Nyoibou first against the head of a giant and caused it to slam down atop the demons below. Goku jumped off the giant and then hacked through the hoards of demons as he made his way to take down another giant. Not so far from him, Nataku was doing the same.

"NATAKU! A HUNDRED AND FIFTY!"

"BAKA! TWO HUNDRED AND NINETY-EIGHT!"

"WHAT? YOU'RE SUCH A CHEATER!" Goku took down another giant and mentally added his defeat to his total. Suddenly Goku flinched backwards as a dragon fell in front of him with a demon sandwiched under it.

"Goku-san, we've taken care of all the demons in the air." Yaone smiled. "There were more up there than we expected."

"Let's finish up here and meet at the doors."

"Hai."

The killing went by with almost thousands of demons falling every minute. Raw strength was presented every time Kougaiji, Yaone and Tenpou set their flames loose, every time Nataku, Dokugaku and Konzen swung their blades, every time Kenren threw a punch and every time Goku rammed the golden end of his stick through a demon. They were all fighters aiming to bring down the source of their problems. Pissed that years of their lives had been spent in torment, fighting and killing weak demons that were a waste of time. All the hate and determination that had built up through the years empowered their hands and there was nothing that could stop them now, neither of them broke a sweat.

Goku slammed his fist into a demon and it disintegrated in front of him and revealed Nataku, who at the same time finished a demon himself, unbelievably enough, the last one. He smiled and looked straight at Goku who lifted his index and middle finger right back at him.

"K.O.!"

"Let's go." Kougaiji called as he burnt down the doors. Their path was metal and cold, not in the least inviting. In front of them, not surprisingly, were a couple more demons. Not small fry that they just threw at them in the front, but trained, skilled and smarter.

"Be ready to shed blood." The leader stepped forward and bared his claws, smirking arrogantly at them. Goku made the first move; he ran straight towards him and brought his up his Nyoibou. He jumped though it caught everyone by surprise when the demon simply slapped Goku to the side and he crashed through the walls and landed somewhere in the darkness behind it, with heavy rocks covering the opening.

"GOKU!" Nataku's feet involuntarily brought him forward in rage and crossed swords with the demon that had brought Goku down. The two groups clashed and fought for their lives.

The demons were the first to draw blood from them.

* * *

'_Deep and red…it still smells the same…'__

* * *

_

But they weren't a challenge, just a little harder than usual.

* * *

'_I still hate the smell…and so do the fighters that battled beside me.'

* * *

_

"Aaargh!" Kougaiji

"We need to find Goku." Nataku began.

"We'll go find him." The blond stepped forward with Kenren and Tenpou backing him up. "You idiots have to find that baka onna youkai before she starts up something else that will piss me off."

With nothing else but a simple nod from Nataku, the group split down two opposite paths.

* * *

'_I still can't imagine what it must have been for Goku to go against…her.'__

* * *

_

(((((((((((((((((((( 8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

"I swear I've seen this corridor before…"

"How can you tell if they all look the same Tenpou? Just admit it Konzen, we're lost."

"How can we be lost if we've been going down one path? There hasn't been a fork in the road at all!" Konzen was starting to get annoyed that for some reason, they hadn't seemed to be getting anywhere.

"Yare, yare…what are we going to do now?"

"Dammit Tenpou, you're carefree attitude really isn't helping right now!"

"Like I've told you many times Konzen, you're hair will fall out if you're too stressed out."

"Wait…" Tenpou and Konzen looked at Kenren as he turned a corner. There, at the end was a corridor with several doors on each side, but only one of them was open with light streaming out of it. "Looks familiar doesn't?" Tenpou smirked at him and cracked his knuckles

"I have a debt to pay."

(((((((((((((((((((( 8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

"Ugh…" Goku awoke from his bad, unexpected fall and stood groggily. "That little…" He looked around and everything was dark. The hole he made to get here must have collapsed and closed up again, but there was another light source. In the not so far distance, one spotlight hung over a door and there a figure stood waiting. He stared at it and soon it all became clear. "Lirin!" The figure watched him intensely as he began walking closer to her. "Lirin, what are you doing here! Are you okay?" He held onto her shoulders and started to shake her out of whatever trance she was in. "Lirin!"

"Go…ku…" Her eyes looked deep into his. He looked into hers in turn, but they were empty.

"What happened to you?" He began sadly.

"Get away…"

"Huh?"

"Get away from the door!" Lirin suddenly pushed Goku with enough force that knocked the wind out of him and slammed him against the wall.

"Lirin! What's gotten into you? What's wrong?"

"You can't…get near this door…" Lirin started moving towards him, grabbing his shirt, and lifting him up against the wall. Goku looked at her confused and almost afraid. _'What's going on?'_ Then the spotlight from the door glistened onto something on Lirin's neck. He looked at it with anger and knew exactly what needed to be done.

(((((((((((((((((((( 8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

"Kougaiji-sama, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He said gruffly, slowly trying to overcome the pain. "Since when did they have demons that good here?"

"Let's move on." Nataku wiped the blood off his face and the group entered an elevator that would lead them down to the basement.

"How many more surprises do you think she'll throw at us Kou?"

"Plenty. If she and Nii haven't changed, then I'm sure Konzen and Goku are going to face as much trouble as we are."

"I'll bet you everything I've got that Nii gave the next bunch of demons the same thing Kou drank last time." Dokugaku wondered out loud. The elevator doors parted and the group stepped out. There in front of them, only two demons blocked there way, but unluckily, Dokugaku was right. The demons were large and it seemed like they were still growing, which meant that they didn't have much time.

"The nerve." Nataku scoffed. "She thinks she's weakening us, but all this is doing is making me angrier."

"Well, exercise always helps vent anger." Yaone chimed.

(((((((((((((((((((( 8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

"Lirin! Let me help you! We need to get that collar off!" She let him down, but only to hit him square in the face.

"Get away…get away from the door…"

"Lirin…" He looked at her with soft eyes, cautiously moving closer towards her.

"STAY BACK!" Tears started to fall and Goku watched her break apart with wide eyes. Suddenly, she advanced towards him too fast that he didn't have time to react. She punched him and it sent it soaring to the pile of debris he had made earlier. The rough, jagged rocks pierced into his back causing a pain that spread throughout his whole body.

* * *

'_We all know Goku has been the one that suffered the most.'

* * *

_

"Lirin…" He stood up, even though the pain was getting unbearable, but he had to save her. "I don't want to hurt you, Lirin…" He assured, moving closer to her.

"Get away…" She was shaking, but it didn't take long for her to stand strong.

"I don't want to hit you, Lirin…"

* * *

'_He has been torn from what was his family twice.'

* * *

_

"Stay away!" She charged at him.

"I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU LIRIN!" Goku's eyes shut tight as he braced himself for Lirin's blow. Instead of falling back, he kept his stance and slid backwards on his feet. "I don't want to hurt you…but…" He looked at her, and she was breathing heavily with tears streaming down her face. He could see the pain, and the collar was the source.

* * *

'_That pain he felt…he never wants anyone else to feel the same.'

* * *

_

"I'm sorry Lirin." Goku approached her shaking body once again, but this time with clenched fists.

* * *

I took long to update didn't I? Well, I have my exams up soon! Ugghh! It vexes me so!


End file.
